


Основы

by thegamed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О не очень удачном визите Такеши в Италию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Основы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Реборн Сикрет Санту.

Ямамото приезжает в Италию в третью неделю июля, когда каменная кладка источает жар, и улицы тонут в ярком море разгоряченных крикливых тел. Сквало встречает его в аэропорту, серьезный, тихий, с лоснящейся от пота бледной кожей. Воротник его футболки промок, и в низком вырезе видны слипшиеся от влаги тонкие белые волосы. Такеши улыбается глупо, так глупо, что и сам понимает это, но ничего не может поделать.  
\- Да я гляжу, ты как обычно. По делу приперся или так, повидаться?  
Сквало цепко хватает Ямамото за локоть, и сквозь ткань ладонь кажется ужасно горячей.  
\- Каникулы, - неловко пожимает плечами Такеши.  
\- Ах да, ты же до сих пор учишься, - вспоминает Сквало, дергает его за рубашку и тащит за собой сквозь толпу.  
Волосы на затылке скреплены резинкой и перехвачены несколько раз, закатанные джинсы едва достают до середины икры, из заднего кармана торчит уголок бумажника - Сквало выглядит так, будто вышел из дома всего на пару минут, а звонок Такеши застал его врасплох перед витриной супермаркета.  
В машине прохладно, Сквало вытирает лицо тыльной стороной кисти в хлопковой перчатке.  
\- Нашел время приехать, - ворчит Сквало. - У меня босс не кормлен, Бельфегор не мыт, у Франа жопа не подтертая, три заказа висят.  
\- Не помню, чтобы тебя когда-нибудь волновала жопа Франа, - улыбается Ямамото.  
\- А тут еще ты. Зачем приехал? Говори, уже можно.  
Катана немым напоминанием лежит на заднем сиденье.  
\- Да просто так, честно.  
Сквало стреляет в его сторону белесым взглядом и тут же возвращает свое внимание дороге.  
\- Поможешь мне тогда.  
\- Ладно, - легко соглашается Ямамото.

Первое, что они делают, оказавшись в квартире, - трахаются.  
Ямамото обнаруживает в кухонном шкафчике тюбик оставшегося с прошлого раза любриканта и не без довольства улыбается, показывая находку Сквало.  
\- Да все как-то некогда, - пожимает тот плечами. - Так что ты, мелочь, поторапливайся. Иначе я сейчас сам тебя выебу и обойдусь без смазки.  
Сквало расслабляется под руками Такеши с легкостью человека, прекрасно владеющего своим телом.  
Второе, что они делают - трахаются еще раз.  
Ямамото просыпается уже на закате, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Сквало, выпутывается из простыней и бредет в ванную. Квартира девственно чиста, а мебели в ней не больше, чем в иных традиционных японских домах. Здесь редко живут. Здания за окнами окрашены в густо-малиновое, а отблески окон режут глаза. Ямамото рассматривает открывающийся пейзаж сквозь щель в жалюзи, и время глухим медленным стуком отдается у него в голове.  
\- Ты встал? - спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь. Приближение Сквало чувствуется по едва различимому движению воздуха и знакомому, перетекающему ощущению пламени дождя, искаженного неполнотой физического тела.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Временами ты кажешься мне похожим на Реборна.  
\- Все учителя одинаковые, - замечает Сквало. - Они ругают и хвалят. Таких долбоебов, как ты, ругать нужно особенно крепко. Нам выходить через три часа, - говорит он без всякой связи.  
Ямамото отрывается от окна:  
\- Успеем еще?  
Сквало подходит, целует его глубоко и жадно.  
\- Карты в моем ноутбуке.

Ночь жаркая, густая и темная, как вино. По обе стороны от дороги не видно ровным счетом ничего, но Такеши знает, что там пустые поля, оставленные до будущих лет.  
\- Неведомые ебеня, - говорит Сквало, - стоит только подать рукой.  
Такеши умиротворенно откидывается на сиденье, ощупывает тканевый потолок кабины и заводит руки за голову. Сквало широко зевает и скалится, глядя в нехотя расступающуюся черноту. Несколько километров спустя он гасит фары, еще немного - останавливается и глушит мотор.  
\- Пойдем.  
\- Я подумал, может, мне остаться здесь и забрать тебя после?  
\- Подумал он, - Сквало выталкивает его из машины. - Вдвоем успеем и за час.  
Дальше они идут пешком, пробираются сквозь парк, перелезают через взрезающую ночь светлым боком невысокую стену, и находят нужное здание - куб, покрытый пятнами окон, движутся в темноте бесшумно и быстро. Новые замки подаются, легко и гладко щелкая металлом. Охранников во внутренних коридорах приходится оглушать. Такеши пользуется пламенем, Сквало ловко перерезает шеи с равнодушием человека, привыкшего заниматься трупами, и охранники мешками опадают, истекая темной кровью. Идущему вторым приходится переступать осторожно.  
Виновник беспокойства продолжает сладко дремать, даже когда Ямамото и Сквало проходят к нему в спальную. Это мальчик, младше самого Такеши, может быть, лет на пять, с простым детским лицом. И как такой может кому-то помешать? Наивный, должно быть, не хитрее Цуны. И такой же опасный, возможно.  
Ямамото остается у двери, Сквало подходит ближе к постели и подставляет меч к открытому горлу, пачкая простыни и кожу свежей кровью, ждет пробуждения. У ребенка хватает ума не дергаться и не орать - или просто страшно. Сквало склоняется, волосы скрывают его лицо - и хорошо, сейчас Такеши предпочел бы не видеть этого оскала.  
\- Молчи и слушай внимательно, - говорит Сквало, - не шевелись, или я перережу тебе глотку. Считай это предупреждением. Если ваша поганая семья еще раз встанет на пути у Вонголы, даже вступит на него самым носочком, ваши живые позавидуют мертвым. - Голос у него скучный, злой и громкий. В нем нет того азарта возмущения, с каким Сквало распекает учеников или ругает Цуну. - Слышишь, сопляк? Я лично приду убивать тебя. Сначала я отрежу тебе все пальцы, по фаланге, а потом по второй, отхвачу яйца и сдеру с тебя заживо кожу. И ты даже крикнуть не сможешь, потому что для начала тебе придется зашить рот. Ты понял меня? Если понял, моргни.  
В воздухе распространяется запах свежей мочи. Ямамото нервно толчется у входа. Коридор все еще пуст, здание будто вымерло. Сквало говорит про раздробленные кости, завязанные в узел кишки и людей, заживо сожженных или съеденных животными. Про уничтоженный бизнес и женщин, отданных в бордель. Его угрозы неизобретательные, нарочито картинные, но Такеши начинает подташнивать, и он выходит наружу, а когда возвращается, Сквало уже бьет мальчика в лицо раскрытой пятерней. Ладонь полна пламени, и тот, вздрогнув, замирает с широко открытыми глазами. На одеяле темнеет мокрое пятно. Сквало брезгливо вытирает меч о край простыни и, подумав, прикрывает лежащему веки - он не придет в себя еще по крайней мере несколько часов.

Путь обратно: пожарная лестница, стена, два охранника на посту и сотня метров быстрым шагом - оказывается короче.  
\- Не ожидал такое увидеть? - спрашивает Сквало с пассажирского сиденья.  
Ямамото молча качает головой. Перед отправлением он не стал спрашивать о подробностях, кроме необходимых, ожидая быстрой и кровавой резни, как это всегда бывало со Сквало, но оказался прав лишь отчасти.  
\- А я вот уже заебался, - Сквало сползает по креслу вниз, упираясь коленями в приборную панель и засовывает руки в карманы. - Когда у твоих начальников паранойя, поневоле приходится заниматься и не таким. - Он пялится в окно, будто действительно находя, что там разглядывать. - Емицу с Девятым хором решили, что в других семьях найдутся претенденты на место Десятого, и нам сейчас приходится разбираться. Пока так, потом будет хуже. Я ему даже не особо соврал.  
Ямамото на всякий случай снижает скорость.  
\- Но... - говорит было он, и Сквало раздраженно дергает плечом.  
\- Что "но"? Только не говори, что не знал, кто делает за вас всю грязную работу.  
\- Я даже не знал, что такая бывает.  
\- Вот когда ваш Савада доживет лет до тридцати, ты этого дерьма нахлебаешься еще полной ложкой.  
\- Я не думаю, что...  
\- Не говори мне тогда, что я не предупреждал. И даже не спрашивай, почему нельзя дождаться, пока он вырастет, и можно будет сразиться честно. Потому что.  
\- Я все равно не понял, - честно отвечает Такеши.  
\- Ну, значит, поймешь. Спроси у Реборна про расписание Савады на пару лет вперед.  
Сквало отворачивается. Дорога извивается, ныряет в черноту, и Ямамото едва не пропускает нужный поворот.  
Они въезжают в город, становится светлее от огней вывесок, лампы подсвечивают рекламные щиты, ближе к центру города улицы наливаются призрачной жизнью. Вторая половина ночи - время, когда даже туристы начинают сознавать, что дело близится к рассвету.  
\- Подумать только, я видел, как будущий босс мафии ссыт в штанишки от страха, - задумчиво говорит Сквало, он уже перестал злиться, но все еще не хочет смотреть в глаза. - Может быть, это я и сделал его боссом мафии. Мое лицо будет сниться ему в кошмарах, а лет через десять он придет убить меня, захватить Варию и поставить на колени Вонголу. И будет так усердно тренироваться, что даже сможет. А ведь слабая, жалкая семья, техники никакой нет, охрана херовая - сам видел. Это к слову о пользе тренировок. - Ямамото вздыхает. - Остановись здесь, я жрать хочу.

Ожидая, пока Сквало закончит мыться, Такеши сидит на полу ванной. В руках у него отстегнутый протез - кисть, покрытая нежно-розовым мягким пластиком, материал тонкой пленкой натягивается на суставах и сжимается между пальцами, так похожими на собственные пальцы Сквало. Издалека ее и впрямь можно было бы принять за живую. На дне полой трубы, которая должна обхватывать культю, блестит что-то влажное.  
Сквало выбирается из ванны, оставляя на кафеле лужи, и садится на бортик. Волосы у него на затылке заколоты двумя палочками - наверняка из вчерашней китайской доставки, левое плечо скрыто за шторой.  
\- Мелочь, - зовет Сквало, - давай сюда мою руку, - и Такеши с неохотой протягивает ему протез. - У меня там в плаще в гостиной остался проводящий гель, поищи.  
\- Я понял, - рассеянно кивает Ямамото.  
К моменту, когда нужное находится во внутреннем кармане, Сквало уже выходит, почти не одетый, зато с обеими руками.  
\- Там достаточно оказалось, - без капли сожаления говорит он.  
Ямамото откладывает бесполезную баночку.  
\- Послушай, я вот хотел спросить, а это все того стоило? Ну...  
Кулак Сквало врезается ему под ребра, Ямамото не пытается закрыться или отойти, он вцепляется в голые бока Сквало и тянет, пока не прижимает к себе близко-близко.  
\- Думай хоть иногда.  
\- Я честно пытаюсь, - Такеши упирается подбородком ему в плечо. - Но по всему выходит, от того, что ты мне предлагаешь, одни неприятности.  
\- От всего неприятности, от неправильно закрученных гаечек в голове - особенно. Я тебе скажу - раз уж ты попал в жопу, выхода из нее только два. И один из них - через твой труп.  
От Сквало пахнет чистым мокрым телом, безвкусным и мягким на ощупь.  
\- Ты определись, - говорит он над головой Такеши, кладет тяжелую ладонь ему на шею, - ты трахаться хочешь или по душам беседовать? Одновременно у меня как-то не получается, - и мысли о разговорах испаряются мгновенно.  
Но уже после, когда Сквало гладит его ласково и сильно, как щенка, и облизывает соленые губы, и Такеши рассказывает, что останется, должно быть, еще дня на три, и получает в ответ: "Отлично", - ему понятно, почему в голосе Сквало не слышно радости.


End file.
